Our Matron Saint Claire
by Miss Teakettle
Summary: Set in modern times. Inuyasha is dared by Miroku to transfer to a different school for his senior year, but Miroku picks a girls boarding school. Now Inuyasha has to pretend to be a girl and stay in school or get his girly photos posted online.
1. Chapter I: Dare Tactics

**Here is the first chapter of my rewrite of my old fanfic. It's nice to write again, and I do say, I enjoy this chapter much better than my older one. I hope this becomes as successful as the original. **

**DISCLAIMER: I of course do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters related to this story. Those are all property of the very talented, Rumiko Takahashi. Also, the name of school I created is not meant to be a real school, so any likeness of the name or description is unintended.**

* * *

Chapter I –Dare Tactics

It was nearing the end of summer, and the temperature was a sweltering ninety-two degrees. In a local fast food restaurant, two best friends were attempting to cool off with some milkshakes, while enjoying the public air conditioning. Miroku and Inuyasha, good friends from high school, were lazily sipping chocolate milk shakes while scanning the room. Inuyasha's long black hair was sticking to his back from the humidity, and Miroku's shorter black hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead. Inuyasha was seventeen, and going into his senior year of high school. Nineteen-year-old Miroku was heading into his first year of college, and this school year was going to be the first that the two of them would not be in the same school since they met.

However, Inuyasha was planning on moving into an apartment with Miroku before the school year started. He was tired of living at home. He and his older brother Sesshomaru were occupying the household that they shared with their parents when they were alive, but now the place held depressing memories. Besides that, Inuyasha and his brother never got along. They were always fighting, and it normally got physical. Inuyasha was just tired of it all, and was ready to leave. He spent most of his time at Miroku's as it was anyways.

While Inuyasha was imagining life away from his brother, Miroku was eyeing two girls who had walked into the restaurant with skirts that were almost too short to be considered clothing. He nudged Inuyasha with his elbow to get his attention.

"Hey, check out those girls over there," Miroku said quietly.

"Hm, what?" Inuyasha looked over and chuckled, "Wow, they are just asking for some pervert to pick them up." He looked over at Miroku and smirked.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Miroku asked.

"I'm just waiting for you to go try to pick them up."

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to call me a pervert?"

"Well, you do hit on most anything in a skirt, and they're barely in one."

"Hah hah, funny," Miroku said sarcastically, "however, I'm pretty sure they're underaged."

"When has that ever stopped you?"

Miroku thought for a second stirring his straw in his milkshake, "You're right. But now I'm not going to just because you're expecting it."

"Didn't think you had the balls to do it," Inuyasha said smugly, slurping his shake.

"What? I certainly have the nerve to go talk to them, I just don't want to on principal now. They obviously are expecting to have someone hit on them. Why else would they wear such short skirts."

"I bet you when they sit down, their bare skin touches the seat."

Miroku just starred, imagining the scenario.

"Ok, Miroku, you have to prove to me that you aren't a complete wuss. I dare you to go up to those two chicks, but not to pick them up, but to tell them that their asses are hanging out." Inuyasha grinned wide.

"Do you _want _me to get my face smacked off?"

"First you can't talk to them, now you can't take a little dare?"

Inuyasha knew that Miroku would take the dare up. They always got into, what they called, dare battles. One of them would start with a tiny dare, then the other would get them back with a bigger one. They normally escalated until one of them cried uncle and let the other claim victory. They normally started these battles out of sheer boredom, and today was another perfect day for an epic battle.

Miroku took a big sip from his milkshake, slammed it down, and stood up, "I'll do it."

Inuyasha watched as Miroku walked up to the two girls and started talking. Inuyasha was sipping on his shake, but nearly spit it out as Miroku quickly got punched in the face by one of the girls and they stormed out of the restaurant. Inuyasha was laughing loudly when Miroku walked back to the table with a big red mark on his face.

"Well, I wasn't her to have such an arm on her…" Miroku said taking a big slurp from his milkshake.

"That was priceless!" Inuyasha said loudly, barely able to control his laughter.

"Alright, I have a dare for you now, but we have to go down the street to the convenience store."

"I'm up for any dare you throw at me!" Inuyasha said proudly.

"You think so? We'll see."

* * *

After three hours, Miroku and Inuyasha had gone through several dares all together. They ranged from eating crazy concoctions to running down the street naked. After Miroku's naked run, he returned to where Inuyasha was waiting behind a building. He was holding Miroku's clothes so he could make sure he really ran without them. Miroku had a proud look on his face as he strutted back to Inuyasha.

"Ick, put these back on!" Inuyasha said throwing the clothes at Miroku.

"Nah, maybe I'll just stay like this for a little bit longer. Not having clothes is very cooling."

"Put your clothes back on and save my eyes from this view!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku laughed, "Fine, fine." He put on his boxers, jeans, and tee shirt, then put his hands on his hips. "Alright, I have a dare for you. This one's going to be epic, you won't be able to top it."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Better than running naked past the all female glass gym?"

"Oh, much, much better. I had plenty of time to think of it on my jog, and it's a doozy. It's one that will take a lot of preparation and good acting skills."

"Go on, I'm interested."

"I dare you to switch schools for your senior year." Miroku said crossing his arms with a smug look.

"That's it? Just switching my school? That's nothing! It's much worse to be running around with your sweaty junk hanging out in front of all the women in the glass gym, and whoever else just happened to be unfortunate enough to see you jog by."

"Oh but wait, there's more. I pick the school, and have to buy all your school supplies which you have to use, and you have to shake hands with me to seal the deal. Also, you have to stay the entire year or I will post photographs of you from the school online."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't sound bad. Let's do this. If I get it, you have to refer to me as supreme dare master."

Inuyasha extended his hand and Miroku shook it. "Ok then, _dare master_, you have to transfer to Matron Saint Claire Boarding School."

Miroku smirked, looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha raised an eybrow, and then dropped his mouth open, "That's an all girl school!"

"There we go! Smart boy," Miroku said clapping his hands together.

"How the hell am I supposed to get into an all girls' school? If you haven't noticed, I'm a guy."

"That's debatable," Miroku chuckled and Inuyasha smacked him over the head. "Kidding, kidding!" Miroku said rubbing his head. "But, don't worry, I know people there. A friend of my father works there, Mushin. He's the head of admissions, and he's normally drinking, so he won't pay attention to detail at all. If we just get all the minor information together, and you look like a girl, he'll believe it."

"So, how long have you been planning this, really?" Inuyasha asked.

"Three weeks. I did swear revenge after having to ask that convenience store clerk on a date."

"That was a fun dare," Inuyasha smiled thinking about the uncomfortable face Miroku had while talking to the clerk.

Miroku cringed, "Well, I think I have come up with a fantastic dare to top that one. I have a shopping list already made of everything we need to buy to make you look like a girl. You'll just have to use some good acting to keep up the façade that you're a girl."

Inuyasha sneered, "It really has to be the whole year? I have to stay in the boarding room with some whiny girl for a whole year?"

"Unless you want me to post pictures of you dressed like a girl online, and I will be taking many, many photos. Also, you can't back out on a dare unless you really want to be ridiculed for be a wuss and therefore admitting that I have more balls than you. Which, I will taunt you about daily."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed, "This year's going to be some kind of ridiculous."

* * *

**There's the first chapter! I hope anyone who reads this will check out the second chapter when I get it out. Until then, thanks for reading! ^.~**


	2. Chapter II: I Feel Pretty

**Second chapter whewt, whewt! This website is so different from last time I was on it. It's taken me a bit to figure out how to navigate around. It**** has made some nice changes though since I was actually on it…three plus years ago I think. Well anyways, here's the next installment.**

**I made a little reference to the old story with the chapter title.**

**DISCLAIMER: I of course do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters related to this story. Those are all property of the very talented, Rumiko Takahashi. Also, the name of school I created is not meant to be a real school, so any likeness of the name or description is unintended.**

* * *

Chapter II – I Feel Pretty

Inuyasha sat on the edge of the bathtub in Miroku's apartment watching him sift through a plastic bag from the convenience store. Beside Inuyasha on the floor was a disposable camera that Miroku was going to use to take photos of every little moment of his female transformation. Inuyasha sighed, _What the hell have I got myself into?_ He thought.

"Ok, I've got everything we need to girlie you up," Miroku said pulling out a small rectangular box.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked pointing at it.

"This is to remove all your body hair and make you smooth as an infant's behind."

"Well, as tempting as feeling like a baby's ass is, I'd rather not," Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Too bad, the rules of the dare were that I could buy your supplies and you had to use them."

Inuyasha scoffed. "What's in the box anyway?"

"Body wax!" Miroku said proudly holding the box out so he could read the writing on it that read _NAIR_.

Inuyasha jumped up onto his feet in a defensive stance. "How is that a school supply?! No way in hell are you putting wax on my body!"

"This will prevent you from having to shave yourself for weeks, and there's a lot of you to shave. We have to get your legs, pits, arms, face," Miroku counted on his fingers as he spoke.

"Screw that!"

Miroku sighed, "You're such a baby. So many women get their under areas waxed and you can't even get your legs done."

Inuyasha glared at him, "I'm not a baby! You're only being cocky about it because you aren't the one who'll have their hair ripped off of them."

"Look, if you do it, I'll let you wax a small part of my body," Miroku saw Inuyasha smile, "just a small spot mind you! Don't get any weird ideas."

"Alright, let's get this over with," Inuyasha said rolling up his pants legs.

Miroku chuckled as he opened the box and took the container of wax out. He opened the container and began to apply the wax to Inuyasha's leg with the wooden stick contained in the box. Inuyasha watched with a growing frown.

"I change my mind, I don't think is a good idea anymore," Inuyasha said.

"Too late!" Miroku said quickly putting one of the the paper-like strips to his leg. "Now you have to go through with this."

"Damnit, Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled. "You put that on after I said I changed my mind."

"Well that's in the past, now for the future," Miroku said ripping the paper off of his leg.

The sound of the ripping was amplified by the tiled bathroom walls, and was only masked by Inuyasha's screaming, "Holy mother of god!"

Miroku immediately began laughing uncontrollably, "Oh my god, that was awesome!"

"Miroku, I'm going to kill you!"

"Wait for just a second!" Miroku quickly grabbed up the camera and snapped a shot of Inuyasha. "It has begun!" Inuyasha snarled and made a growling noise. "Oh, quit that. You sound like some kind of dog."

Inuyasha snorted, _Just wait until I can get him back…_

"Alright, let me just apply all the rest of the strips now so we can get them off quickly," Miroku said putting them all over his leg.

"Why don't you grab multiple ones at the same time. It'll be better if you rip off as many as you can," Inuyasha suggested.

Miroku chuckled, "Alright, whatever you say."

Miroku grabbed hold of a strip from each leg and ripped them off.

"Ah shit! That's not any better!" Inuyasha yelped.

"Oh come on, there's not much more to do. Just the rest of your legs, arms, and your arm pits."

"Wait, the arm pits will hurt worse," Inuyasha said.

"There's less hair there, it'll be fine," Miroku said, and then ripped off two more strips from Inuyasha's legs.

"Why do I keep listening to you?!" Inuyasha screamed.

"We're almost done, just sit still," Miroku said.

"Easy for you to say, there's nothing being ripped from your body…yet."

"Remember only a small area, you aren't ripping much from me."

After a couple more rips of Inuyasha's hair, and dignity, his legs were completely smooth.

"Lift up your arms now," Miroku said.

"Can we skip them?"

"Nope, you have to go through with it all if you want me to keep photos of you off the internet. Speaking of which," Miroku snapped another quick shot of Inuyasha's legs.

"Just hurry up and wax them!" Inuyasha lifted his arms and laid them over his head.

"With pleasure!" Miroku started to spread the wax over the hair under both of Inuyasha's arms. "Take a couple deep breathes now."

Inuyasha took one deep inhale before the hairs from his pits were ripped clean off. Inuyasha yelled loudly. "That didn't hurt less than my legs!"

"I never said that it wouldn't hurt worse, I just said you'd be fine, and you are. A little pink now, but fine."

Miroku ripped the strip from his other under arm. "There now, we just need to do your arms."

"No way in hell! I'll shave them if it's really that necessary."

"Not unless you want these photos online," Miroku said waving the camera around. "Or…"

"Or what?" Inuyasha asked.

"You can beg me for mercy," Miroku said smirking.

"Death first!" Inuyasha proclaimed.

"Very well, stretch out your arms," Miroku said.

Inuyasha stood up, "How about you give me a razor or I punch you in the face," he said cracking his knuckles.

Miroku started backing up, "Now Inuyasha, violence will get you nowhere." Inuyasha continued to get closer to Miroku. "Ok, ok! Just say please and I'll give you a razor and won't post these photos!"

Inuyasha stopped and his upper lip began twitching, "P-p-p…" Miroku stood in silence waiting, "P-p-p, oh just give me the damn razor!" He started charging at Miroku.

Miroku yelped and began running towards the door to his bedroom, but Inuyasha tackled him to the ground before he could reach safety. "Ok, ok, ok! Take the damn razor!"

Inuyasha got up and walked back into the bathroom. Miroku slowly got back onto his feet and walked after him, camera at the ready. When he reached the doorway, he snapped another shot of Inuyasha shaving his arms.

"Oh, that shot's better than the other ones. Perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea." Miroku said.

"Yeah, yeah. This is all I have to do right?"

"Yep, You've already got long flowing hair and a pretty slender build. All you need is a feminine wardrobe, which I will provide you with when you move into the school."

"Alright, now I get to wax a small part of you," Inuyasha said putting down the razor onto the edge of the bathroom sink.

"Right, just a small section," Miroku said sitting down on the edge of the tub. "Where will it be?"

Inuyasha turned to face him with a wicked smile stretching across his face, "Guess."

"Leg?"

"No."

"Arm pit?"

Inuyasha chuckled, "No."

Miroku's face dropped, "Inuyasha…where exactly are you planning on putting wax?"

He started laughing, "You won't need to be sitting for where you're getting waxed."

Miroku jumped up, "You're a sick bastard! You'd better not be thinking about waxing down there!"

"Oh, you'll hurt, you'll hurt bad," Inuyasha said still laughing. He walked in front of the doorway, blocking Miroku's only exit.

"Inuyasha, please! You wouldn't do that!"

"Oh I would." Inuyasha grabbed the container of nair and shut the door. "Prepare for revenge."

All through the halls of the apartment you could hear the bloodcurdling screams of Miroku. Neighbors poked their heads out of their homes to try and figure out what the commotion was. One was brave enough to walk to the door of Miroku's place and knock on the door. The other neighbors watched with interest as the door slowly opened.

Inuyasha stood in the door with a twisted smile and an evil aura about him. The neighbor shakily asked, "Is everything ok in here?"

Inuyasha chucked, "Everything's perfectly fine. Don't worry about us."

Inuyasha then slammed the door shut and locked it, leaving the neighbors baffled and a little scared.

* * *

**There's my second chapter, hope you enjoyed it. I should be coming out with the next one since I'm on vacation and have plenty of free time. Thank you for the comments also, that's really what made me finish this chapter up.**

**Stay tuned for chapter three!**


	3. Chapter III: Meet the Parents

**I have nothing good or witty to say here, so I'll just move on to the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I of course do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters related to this story. Those are all property of the very talented, Rumiko Takahashi. Also, the name of school I created is not meant to be a real school, so any likeness of the name or description is unintended.**

* * *

Chapter III: Meet the Parents

"You poked me in the eye, jackass!" Inuyasha yelled putting a hand over his right eye.

"Well you need to quit squirming around so much," Miroku said putting the eyeliner down on the table.

Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting at the small wooden dining table in Miroku's kitchen/dining room area. Laid out on the table was an array of makeup. Miroku had already applied foundation to Inuyasha's face, and was now putting on his eyeliner.

"Why do you know how to apply makeup again?" Inuyasha asked lowering his hand and opening his slightly bloodshot eye.

"You know I've been with a lot of women, and I've seen them apply makeup in the morning."

"I know you get slapped by a lot of women, I know nothing about you being with a lot of women." Inuyasha said. "I don't even need makeup, there's girls who don't wear it."

"True, but it'll be more convincing if you're all dolled up. We don't want any of the girls there being suspicious of you. Especially since you have to room with one."

"Don't remind me," Inuyasha groined.

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "You aren't excited about living with a girl? Seeing her get dressed, undressed, shower…" Miroku trailed off.

"You pervert. Somehow I feel like I'm living your fantasy."

"I am a sucker for a school girl in uniform," Miroku said. "Now, let me put this mascara on you and we'll be done."

"Yeah, fine," Inuyasha said leaning in so Miroku could apply the makeup to his eyelashes.

As soon as Miroku finished he pulled out the camera and took a photo of the fully made up Inuyasha.

"Awe, look how pretty you look. You really do look like a girl," Miroku said.

Inuyasha huffed, "Feh, that's not much of a compliment."

"Well, I have already talked to Mushin about your admissions, and you've been accepted. I have your uniform waiting in the car. I went ahead and bought all your clothes for you and packed them into a suitcase. I'm going to pack this makeup for you to use. Also, you have a razor and other hygienic items. So make sure to use them."

"Yeah, yeah, I will. You're sounding like a worried mother."

"I do kind of feel like one. A worried mother sending her daughter off into the real world."

"Oh, shut up! Just take me to the damn school before you give me more reason to kick your ass."

Miroku laughed, "You're so impatient. Let me go get the car keys."

* * *

Miroku's maroon car pulled up into the parking lot of the school building. Miroku hopped out and went over to the passenger side to open Inuyasha's door.

"Come on out, Inu-I mean *Leiko," Miroku chuckled.

"You really had to pick my female name too?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh come on, I think it fits you perfectly. Now come on out so we can get you settle into your new abode."

Inuyasha slowly got out of the car, looking around nervously. He had on his uniform, a mid-thigh dark navy pleated skirt, a white button collared shirt with a dark green vest with the school emblem in the upper right corner. The uniform also had a navy blazer jacket with the school emblem on it. He had on knee high socks with brown loafers.

Miroku laughed, "Wait, I have to get a photo for your first day of school!" Inuyasha snarled while Miroku took the shot. "Perfect! Let's grab your suitcase and get you to your room."

Miroku pulled the black suitcase from the back seat, locked up the car, and walked with Inuyasha towards the entrance doors. Miroku pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, "Ok, so you're staying in room 291. We just need to get your room key from the front office."

They made their way to the front desk where a slender woman with long dark hair stood. You could see her brown eyes from behind her glasses.

"Well hello sexy secretary," Miroku said with a smile.

The woman glared at Miroku before talking, "Welcome to Matron Saint Claire, are you a new student?" She directed her gaze at Inuyasha.

"Ah yes, this is miss Leiko," Miroku said putting an arm around Inuyasha. "She's just been accepted and needs a room key."

"Let me check that name," The woman opened a drawer of the desk and searched through some files. "Ah, here we go. You're in room 291, here's your room key." She handed the key to Inuyasha.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said not realizing how manly he sounded. The woman raised an eyebrow, and he quickly cleared his throat and prepped for a feminine sound, "I mean, thank you so much!"

Inuyasha quickly grabbed up his bags and made his way towards the staircase. Miroku looked over at the slender woman, "So, what's your name?"

"Leave," she said sternly.

"Yes mam!" Miroku smiled sheepishly and followed behind Inuyasha. "I think she digs me," Miroku said as he caught up with him.

"Quit trying to pick up women and help me find my room," Inuyasha said.

When they reached the second floor they made their way down the hallway to 291. Miroku reached the door first and tapped his foot as Inuyasha trudged to the door. He slipped the key into the keyhole and opened up the door. The room was similar to a hotel room. There was a hall that led from the door to the main room with two twin sized beds and two desks. On the left side of the hallway was a door leading to a bathroom, and on the right was a large closet.

"Cozy, I envy you, Inuyasha. You get to stay in these nice quarters with some lovely young lady," Miroku said carrying one of Inuyasha's bags in.

"What if she's not a lovely young lady, what if she's hideous?" Inuyasha followed behind him with his other bag.

"Don't crush my fantasy." Miroku tossed the suitcase onto one of the beds. "This one looks comfy."

They heard the door open again, and both turned to see who else was walking in. A little boy with dark hair ran in, "Woah, this place is nice!" He exclaimed.

An old man with white hair and a pointy moustache and beard walked in after him. He was wearing traditional Japanese garb. A slender woman with short, wavy, dark hair followed after. She looked around, then over at Inuyasha and smiled, "Oh, you must be the girl sharing this room with my daughter."

Inuyasha smiled back and forced his girliest voice out, "Oh yes, my name's, uh, Leiko."

Inuyasha heard a loud grunt as a girl with long dark hair and brown eyes dragged some luggage into the room. The old man spoke, "Kagome, you sure took your sweet time."

"Well, it would help if someone helped me with my bags up the stairs." She sighed.

Miroku leaned over to Inuyasha and whispered, "Fantasy complete."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kagome dragged her luggage over to the bed across from his. She turned and extended her hand to him. "My name's Kagome."

He slowly extended his hand to her, "I'm Leiko."

"Leiko? Uh, nice to meet you."

Miroku snickered as the sound of a toilet flushing echoed through the room. The old man exited the bathroom and exclaimed, "The toilet's clogged!"

"When did he go into the bathroom?" Miroku asked quietly.

Water began to flow from out of the bathroom into the hallway.

"What's wrong with the pipes here?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Uh, call someone," Kagome said to her mom.

"Oh dear, grandpa, how'd you manage this?" he mom asked.

"Ah! We're going to have an indoor pool!" Kagome's little brother yelled running away from the bathroom.

Inuyasha's eyebrow started twitching, "Is it the end of the year yet?"

* * *

***The English translation for Leiko is **_**arrogant**_**.* Fits Inuyasha pretty well, ne?**

**That ends that chapter. It took me a bit longer to get that one out. I've been preoccupied with things. Hope this one was enjoyable. There's more craziness to come!**


	4. Chapter IV: Much Ado About Boys

**It's taken me a bit to upload this chapter. I've just gotten busy with school and personal drama.**

**DISCLAIMER: I of course do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters related to this story. Those are all property of the very talented, Rumiko Takahashi. Also, the name of school I created is not meant to be a real school, so any likeness of the name or description is unintended.**

* * *

Chapter IV: Much Ado About Boys

Kagome's family had finally left, after the front desk had to call in a plumber to unclog the toilet. The water had mainly soaked up into the carpet, but Miroku stayed behind to help mop up in the bathroom. The entryway now smelled like toilet water.

"Thanks for helping us clean," Kagome said to Miroku, "I'm sorry about my family."

Miroku smiled, "It's no problem. I can't let such a beautiful girl get all wet with toilet water."

Inuyasha shook his head. "You should get going now. I think we've got everything handled."

"Ah, don't be such an ice queen," Miroku said. Inuyasha's upper lip twitched with anger. "Oh, before I forget," Miroku quickly grabbed his camera out of his pocket and took a quick shot of Inuyasha standing, angry, in his female clothes. "That's a keeper. I'll let you two get settled in now." Miroku pocketed the camera again and walked to the door.

When he opened it, he was face to face with a slender girl with long dark hair that she had put into a ponytail. Her bangs were cut square across her forehead, and she had on pink eye shadow.

"Is Kagome staying in this room?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Kagome ran up behind Miroku, "Hey Sango."

"Sango? My names Miroku, it's a pleasure to meet such a lovely young lady," he extended a hand to her.

"Right, thanks," Sango said slowly taking his hand to shake it.

Miroku took out his camera, "Mind if I take a photo of you two? I'm documenting my friend, Leiko's, stay here."

Suddenly, he was pushed out the door by Inuyasha, "Leave!" he yelled pointing to the stairs.

"Alright, alright I'm going," Miroku said, "I'll see all you ladies later," he waved as he walked off.

"Who was that?" Sango asked pointing.

"No one," Inuyasha said bluntly, walking back into the room.

"Come on in Sango. That's my roommate, Leiko," Kagome said pointing over to Inuyasha.

"Have you two unpacked yet? There's a lot of storage around here," Sango commented walking in the doorway.

"I haven't yet. My family made their big entrance, so we've actually been cleaning up around here."

Sango sniffed the air, "Is that why it smells like a toilet?"

"That would be my grandpa's fault," Kagome said as they walked to the beds.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha yelled loudly.

"What's wrong?" Both Kagome and Sango asked.

Inuyasha had opened his suitcase, which Miroku had packed, and sitting in it was a load of pink clothes. Everything in the suitcase, except for jeans, was pink. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched and he sorted through the clothes, trying to find anything that was another color.

Kagome looked over Inuyasha's shoulder into his suitcase, "Wow Leiko, you sure do like pink."

He gritted his teeth, "Yeah…it's my favorite…color. I need to use the restroom," Inuyasha walked off to the bathroom with his hands clenched. Sango and Kagome watched him with raised eyebrows.

"Leiko's a little odd," Sango said quietly to Kagome.

"Yeah, well I guess she-" Kagome was cut off by the sound of pounding and muttered cursing coming from the bathroom.

Both girls looked over at the bathroom door as Inuyasha thrashed around angrily.

"Uh, you want to go see my room Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Kagome replied already going towards the door.

Inuyasha threw open the door after Sango and Kagome had left the room. "I'm going to kill him." Inuyasha grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed Miroku's number.

"Hello?" A familiar voice on the other end asked.

"You're so lucky you left before I unpacked."

Miroku laughed, "Ah, you saw the fruits of my shopping labor."

"I am not wearing pink all the time! You can't buy me all pink crap," Inuyasha yelled.

"I can actually, it's part of the deal. You have to do everything on my terms. Including wearing whatever I decide to buy you."

"Well you'd better be deciding to buy me a whole new wardrobe before I decide to go visit your home and throw you out a window."

"Look, I'll buy you some new shirts if you're a good girl and behave over there."

"Fuck off."

Miroku laughed again, "I've got all those photos of you uploaded onto my computer, ready for the internet."

Inuyasha scoffed. "If I just make it through the year without destroying you, they'll be completely trashed, right?"

"Correct, I'll delete absolutely every photo off of my computer."

"Ok, buy me something that's not pink…and bring me some food tomorrow!" Inuyasha closed his phone and shoved it back in his pocket with a slightly defeated sigh. "I hate this."

* * *

Inuyasha walked out from his class to start his lunch period. He was fully decked out in his school uniform, a blue plaid pleated skirt, white button up shirt, and a sweater vest with a badge with the school emblem on it. There was a blazer jacket that went with it, but since it was so warm outside, no one wore it. He couldn't get over the fact that he was in a skirt, the whole morning he could barely concentrate in any class.

His tenseness was very noticeable, and every teacher asked him if he was feeling alright. He had to lie to them in his girlie voice, which made him feel even worse. The only thing he was looking forward to was the lunch that Miroku was bringing him.

"Hey Leiko," Kagome said walking up to him, "do you want to have lunch with me and Sango?"

Inuyasha looked at her with a raised eyebrow, a little confused that they'd even want to hang out with him after the previous day, "Why?"

Kagome was taken aback, "Uh, well, you're my roommate, and I don't know much about you. I thought we should hang out a bit."

"Sure, I don't have any place else to be."

Kagome gave him a weird look, "Well, Sango's already sitting by the tree we eat at outside. Follow me."

They walked out of the building, and over to a tall tree shading a small area of grass where Sango was sitting with a boxed lunch. She smiled and waved as they approached, "Hi girls!" She said waving.

"Hey Sango," Kagome said sitting down next to her.

"Uh, hi," Inuyasha said sitting across from her.

"Do you have any lunch, Leiko?" Sango asked. "You can share my food if you don't."

"Oh I have lunch, hopefully," Inuyasha said.

Kagome and Sango started to chatter about school and random other things. Every so often they'd ask Inuyasha something, and he'd give a short answer, but he didn't really talk with them; until they got onto the subject of boys.

"So, Leiko, I have this friend, Hiroshi, who's single and been looking for a date. He's a really sweet guy, and I think you two might hit it off." Sango said.

Inuyasha's mouth twitched with disgust.

"Hm, actually, I sent that photo I took of you on my phone to one of my guy friends. He was curious about my roommate, and he said that you're pretty hot." Kagome added.

Inuyasha's eye started to twitch as well.

"Oh, wait, are you talking about your friend Tanaka?" Sango asked, "Oh Leiko, he's pretty cute. If you want, we could set something up between you two."

"No!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

The girls looked shocked by his loud declaration.

"You sure feel strongly about that," Sango mentioned. "Are you dating anyone?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, thinking about it. If he just said yes, then he wouldn't have to worry about anyone trying to set him up on dates, but then they'd want to see who the mystery person was.

"Is it that guy that helped you move in?" Kagome asked. "You seemed to be kind of close to him."

Inuyasha saw an opportunity. "Yes, yeah. Yeah, that's him."

The girls seemed satisfied with that answer, and they moved the conversation on, much to Inuyasha's relief. Finally, he heard the sound his stomach had been waiting for.

"Leiko, I got your lunch," Miroku yelled waving walking over to him and the girls.

"About time!" Inuyasha said jumping up and grabbing the bag of food from Miroku's hands.

"Miroku, right?" Kagome asked.

"Ah yes, it's nice that you remembered. You're Kagome correct?" Miroku looked over at Sango, "and you're Sango, if I remember correctly?"

"You have a good memory," Sango said.

"I never forget beautiful girls' names."

Sango and Kagome raised their eyebrows at his flirting. Inuyasha quickly pulled Miroku aside. "Listen, those girls were trying to hook me up with some guy friends of theirs, so I told them we were dating to get them off my back."

"What?!" Miroku exclaimed too loudly.

The girls looked over at them, and Inuyasha spoke quieter, "Shut up, you're the one who put me here, so just play along so I don't have to deal with them trying to get me together with other guys."

Miroku sighed, "But that would mean that if I try to hit on them, they'll reject me."

"They'd reject you anyways, I'm just saving your face from getting slapped."

"Fine, fine. But there's to be no awkward physical interactions."

"You think I want to touch you?"

Sango called over to them, "Are you two going to eat with us?"

Inuyasha turned to face them, "Yeah, we just had to have a little talk, but we're good now."

They both sat down with Sango and Kagome, forming a little circle in the grass.

"So, you're Leiko's boyfriend?" Kagome asked. "How long have you two been together?"

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other and spoke at the same time.

"Two years."

"One year."

Sango and Kagome both gave them strange looks.

"Uh, we've dated for two but were only exclusive for one," Inuyasha said.

"Good save," Miroku whispered to him.

"Oh ok, so you guys must be in love then, if you've known each other for so long," Sango said.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said.

"There's so much love here…I almost can't stand it…" Miroku said trying to not grimace.

"You guys are sitting so far apart, though," Kagome mentioned, "normally people who are in love sit really close together."

Inuyasha quickly scooted closer to Miroku, and Miroku tried to keep a straight face. "Awkward," he whispered.

"I know," Inuyasha whispered back.

The girls could tell that they were acting a little odd for a couple.

"So, you're really dating each other?" Sango questioned.

"Oh yes, we're dating," Inuyasha said.

"Then why don't you two kiss?" Sango asked.

Miroku's eyes got narrow, "Touch me and die," he whispered to Inuyasha.

"We're not much for P.D.A," Inuyasha said. "We're more of a private couple."

"But you've been together for so long, why wouldn't you want to show off that you're together?" Kagome asked.

"So, anyone watch any good TV shows lately?" Miroku asked trying to change the subject.

"Why are you two acting so weird?" Sango asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're not used to being put on the spot," Inuyasha said.

"If you're a legitimate couple, you should just be able to kiss and not think anything of it," Sango said crossing her arms.

_Man, this girl's persistent. I know I'll just kiss him on the cheek really quickly, wash my mouth off and then they can get off my back. _Inuyasha thought to himself.

Miroku looked over at Inuyasha with his eyes still narrowed, but as he turned his head, Inuyasha leaned in to try and kiss him on the cheek. Instead, Inuyasha's lips landed right on Miroku's. They quickly pulled away from each other, Miroku's upper lip twitching. Inuyasha hid a disgusted look by smiling too big.

"There we go," Sango said. "You guys shouldn't be so shy about acting like a couple in public."

"Are you two ok?" Kagome asked, noticing that neither of them had moved since they part.

"I need to get back to…work," Miroku said getting up from the ground.

"Uh, yeah…you do that…I need to do some homework," Inuyasha said also standing up.

"Oh you both have to leave? I guess we'll catch you two later," Sango said.

"I'll see you in class, Leiko," Kagome said, "nice seeing you again, Miroku."

Miroku and Inuyasha soundlessly walked away. As soon as Inuyasha got into the building, where Sango and Kagome couldn't see him, he ran to his room. He immediately burst into the bathroom and ran the sink water, rinsing his mouth out furiously, almost gagging a few times. He heard his phone ring, and he quickly answered it, knowing who was on the other line.

"Hello?"

"What the hell?!" Miroku yelled.

"You turned your face, I was just going to get your cheek to shut them up, but you turned!"

"Well, just for that, you're not getting any new clothes, you can have fun with your pink wardrobe," Miroku said hanging up.

"What? Wait no!" Inuyasha threw his phone across the room, and then continued to wash out his mouth.

* * *

**That's it for the fourth chapter. Thanks for reading, I hope to have the fifth chapter out sooner.**


	5. Chapter V: Dodging Gym

**Thanks for all the reviews and favs. I'm glad you guys enjoy the story, it makes me want to write more. So here's the fifth chapter in my series, I hope you guys enjoy this as well.**

**Also, I recently noticed a little flaw in my last chapter that I went and fixed. I had Sango and Kagome make comments about guys in their class looking at Inuyasha, but the school is an all female boarding school. Two other chapters had little blunders in them also that I had never noticed. But, they're all fixed up, and now onto the all important disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I of course do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters related to this story. Those are all property of the very talented, Rumiko Takahashi. Also, the name of school I created is not meant to be a real school, so any likeness of the name or description is unintended.**

* * *

Chapter V: Dodging Gym

The first few days of school had gone by pretty smoothly, more or less, for Inuyasha. There was just one thing that he had been avoiding, and it finally came back to get him. He sat in the principal's room starring at the floor. Across from him was the principal of the school, Mr. Yamashita. He was a tall man with dark hair and rectangular glasses balancing on his slender nose. He seemed to be in his later twenties.

"Why have you been skipping gym class?" Mr. Yamashita asked. "It's not only an easy grade, but it's healthy for you to get physical activity throughout the day."

Inuyasha mumbled. He had of course been avoiding the class so that he didn't have to go into the locker rooms where his big secret could be revealed. He couldn't say that though, so he had to think of a good excuse. "Well, I'm uncomfortable with my body image…and, I don't want to be put in a situation where I'd have to show off my body…and the uniform shorts are too short." Inuyasha mentally smacked himself. _That's the best I can come up with? Damnit, I'll have to go for sure now._

"You don't have to worry so much about that. There are many different girls here, and we strive in being a very accepting school." Mr. Yamashita said. "Besides, if you continue to miss class, you'll fail it, and have to take it over anyways. You cannot graduate without getting a gym credit."

Inuyasha hung his head in defeat. _I'll get Miroku to talk to that Mushin guy later. Hopefully he can get me out of this._

"Don't you worry, it'll be fine," Mr. Yamashita said, "If the length of the shorts bothers you that much, we can get you a different pair to wear for a bit. Now hurry on to class. If I find out that you were skipping again, our conversation won't be so nice."

Inuyasha got up from the chair and walked out from the office into the hallways. Next to him was the hall monitor, a slightly overweight girl with a pony tail who took her job far too seriously.

"I'm to escort you to your gym class, so that there's no chance of you skipping," the girl said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever, let's just get this over with," Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha was escorted to gym, just as the other girls were getting into their gym uniforms. Inuyasha's eyes almost bulged out of his head as he entered the locker room. All the girls had already taken off their uniforms, and were standing around in their underwear chatting and getting their gym clothes on. Inuyasha's mouth dropped. _Miroku would die if he was here._

"Leiko? Are you alright?"

Inuyasha could tell Kagome was next to him, but he didn't look over for fear that she was also half naked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…I just have…body image issues."

Kagome chuckled, "Are you kidding me? You have a great body. You're very athletic looking."

She walked in front of him, already in her gym uniform. Inuyasha relaxed, as she blocked his view of all the other girls. "You really think so?"

Kagome nodded, "I don't see any reason why you should be self-conscious. You have a great complexion, great hair, great body. If guys came to this school, they'd be all over you."

"Uh…thanks, I guess."

"So, you going to get dressed?"

"I think I'll get changed in the bathrooms."

"If you're comfortable with that. Just, don't worry so much about how you look. You look fine," Kagome smiled and walked out from the locker room to the gym area.

"Wait up Kagome," Sango yelled from one end of the locker room. She started to jog after her, but stopped in front of Inuyasha. "Are you feeling ok? Your face is all red."

"Oh, is it?" Inuyasha could feel his face being a little hot.

"Are you, blushing?"

"No, no! Not at all, it's just hot in here. I just need to get out of this stuffy uniform," Inuyasha chuckled nervously.

Sango raised an eyebrow, "Alright, see you out in the gym." She jogged out of the locker room.

Inuyasha let out a sigh. _I have to not do that again._

* * *

Inuyasha stood out in the gym with his arms crossed feeling extremely awkward in his gym uniform. The only relief he had was the longer shorts he got to wear. If he wore the ones that the rest of the girls were wearing, then it would have been a bit obvious that he wasn't a girl. Next to him was Kagome and Sango, and soon as he walked out to the gym they were beside him.

The gym teacher walked into the middle of the room, her hands on her hips. She was a very tall and muscular woman, her brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she wore a school track suit.

"Ok ladies! Hope you all are ready to work, cause today we're playing dodge ball," She yelled out.

"You guys play dodge ball here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, the teacher says that it'll help us gain courage and strength," Kagome said.

"Load of bull," Sango said, "this just terrifies the weaker girls."

Inuyasha looked around and noticed the look of fear in some of the girls' eyes. He chuckled to himself.

"Alright, we're going to pick teams playground style," the teacher yelled out, "The team captains are, Sango…"

Sango walked forward and stood on one side of the teacher, facing the girls.

"Sango's always a captain," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"And the other captain will be…how about the new girl?" She said pointing at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pointed at himself, "Me?"

"Yes you, get over here."

Inuyasha walked over and stood on the other side of the teacher.

"Since this is your first time in class, I'll let you pick first," the teacher said to Inuyasha.

"Uh, ok. Kagome," Inuyasha said pointing at her.

Kagome smiled and jogged over beside him, and he cleared his throat.

"Alright, then I'll take Misa," Sango said pointing to a tall girl with shoulder length hair.

They kept picking one by one until all the girls were divided onto each team.

"Alright ladies, split the court!" The teacher bellowed. She put the whistle to her mouth as the girls got onto each side of the court looking intently at the seven balls in the center of the room.

As the teacher blew the whistle, Inuyasha and Sango sprang into the front of the pack, each managing to grab a ball and dash back to dodge any balls from the other girls. The balls started flying, one by one girls started dropping like flies. Sango was Inuyasha's big competitor in the game. She threw balls flying so fast that they'd leave marks on the girls that they hit. Kagome was trying her best to dodge balls and throw a few, but she never managed to get anyone out, and one of her balls was soon caught by Sango.

Soon enough, everyone was out except for Inuyasha and Sango. They stood across from each other with fire in their eyes. It was like an old western shoot off. They each held a ball in their hand, but were waiting for someone else to make a move. Inuyasha's hand twitched, making Sango think he was about to throw the ball. As she moved to dodge what she thought was coming, Inuyasha threw the ball, almost hitting her, but she used her ball to block it. Then she threw her ball with great force, smacking Inuyasha in the center of his forehead, making him fall to the ground.

"Oh wow," Sango said surprised, "I didn't think I had that in me."

Kagome ran over to Inuyasha, "Is she ok? I think you knocked her out."

Inuyasha opened up his eyes and looked up at Kagome, "She couldn't knock me out if she tried."

"Oh really? Maybe someone should hand me another ball then," Sango said walking over.

Inuyasha sat up, and Sango started chuckling. "What?"

Kagome looked at his head, "Oh, looks like she left a mark."

Inuyasha felt his forehead, his hand running over a large bump. "Oh, great."

The gym teacher walked over to him, "You may want to go get some ice on that. Someone walk this girl to the nurse's office."

"I'll walk you, Leiko," Kagome said extending a hand to help him up.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and stood up. "I don't really need to go to the nurse."

Kagome started walking with him out of the gym, "Yeah, but the ice will help to make that bump go away so it's not so big. I can't believe she threw it that hard at you."

Inuyasha grumbled, "I was going easy since she's a girl."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "So are you. That's something I'd expect some stupid guy to say. They can get so embarrassed about a girl being able to play as well as them."

"Uh…right," Inuyasha said.

"Let me see your head again," Kagome said hopping in front of him. "You may have gotten your head hit too hard," she said chuckling.

"My head's just fine," Inuyasha said turning away from her.

"Oh, I don't think so," Kagome said hopping in front of him again.

"I'm telling you it's fine," Inuyasha started walking away.

Kagome jumped in front of him, and he avoided her as she chased him in a circle.

Inuyasha cracked a smile as he was being chased, "My head's fine."

"I beg to differ," Kagome said back.

The hall monitor walked by them, "Hey, do you two have someplace to be?"

They both looked over at the girl, "We're heading to the nurse's office," Kagome said.

"Well then quit goofing off and get there," the girl said walking on.

Inuyasha grumbled and continued walking towards the nurse's. Kagome followed behind him, "Aw, you went back to being all grumbly again."

"What are you talking about?"

"You always seem aggravated, I've never really seen you smile that much," Kagome said.

Inuyasha was quiet as they continued to walk to the nurse's. She was right, Inuyasha hadn't really smiled that much since being at the school. He didn't see any reason to be happy when he was pretending to be a girl. However, he was a bit happier around Kagome. He continued to walk in silence with her all the way to the nurse's office.

* * *

**Alright, so there's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one, and please leave me a review. I love hearing what others have to say about my story. **


End file.
